Am i in anime world?
by budhe.maru
Summary: NB! Re-publish dari fanfict Am i in anime world, agar menjadi lebih nyaman untuk dibaca! Perjalananmu dan anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya untuk mengeluarkanmu dari dunia anime MekakuCity Actors, mengingatkan kembali masa kecilmu secara perlahan-lahan, dan memperbaiki sifat sang penghancur. [Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort,(a little) Romance] [Mekakucity Actors Character x Readers]


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Aku seorang manusia, sama seperti kalian '_sekarang_'. Aku bukanlah seorang karakter anime yang kehidupannya bisa dibilang masalahnya sangat sedikit. Bahkan mungkin cuma ada satu permasalahan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumahku. Rumah baru ku yang memiliki asitektur bangunan lama tahun 90-an. Entah orangtuaku memilih rumah tua, tapi abaikan, itu bukan masalahku sekarang. Masalahku jauh lebih berat dari rumah tua yang kutinggali sekarang. Melainkan karena sebuah kaca yang membuat ku dapat terlontar ke dunia yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ya, dunia anime.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Am I In an Anime World?!**

**-Parody of; kagerou days/kagerou project-**

**hanya pembawaan singkat karena mimpi dan fantasi sang (m)author**

**Note: OOC, typos, gak nyambung, re-publish pokoknya.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kano bodoh, jangan menggangguku!" ucapku sebal kepada laki-laki yang memiliki warna dominan dengan warna coklat itu.<p>

"Bukannya mengganggu, hanya menggodamu saja, HA HA," ia tertawa senang atas keusilannya.

Kano. Seperti itulah dirinya. Menggangguku tanpa meras lelah sedikit pun. Walaupun memang terlihat sering mengganggu dan kekanak-kanakan, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangatlah dewasa, dan itulah yang membuatku masih ingin berteman dengannya. Dia adalah laki-laki satu-satunya yang masih bisa mengeluarkan tarikan pada sudut bibirnya disaat banyak masalah yang menimpanya. Walaupun dia tahu dan merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senyuman untuk meringankan suasana.

"Kapan ya aku bisa balik ke dunia manusia?" gumamku pelan dengan mulutku yang sedikit maju karena ulah Kano.

Kano yang mendengar gumamanku langsung mengelak kata-kataku,"Hah? Tidak boleh! Kau harus tetap berada disini!"Ia pun menarik dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang sekarang memiliki dimensi yang sama dengannya.

"Nggak usah pegang-pegang segala! Lepaskan!"Aku melepaskan tangan kano yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding tangannya.

Tatapan mata Kido menatap tajam kearahku, seakan cemburu dengan genggaman tangan Kano pada pergelangan tanganku. Tatapannya sama seperti pertama kali ia melihatku. Tatapan yang menggambarkan rasa curiga yang mendalam. Dia benar-benar terlihat seakan mau menggorok kepalaku yang ketakutan menatapnya.

Tatapannya yang tajam, rambutnya yang terikat, bajunya yang berwarna ungu dengan hoddie yang selalu ia kenakan, dan celana jeans berwarna hijau yang salah satu bagiannya dilipat hingga hampir mengenai dengkulanya, menambah kesan menyeramkan dan sifat tomboy yang ia miliki. Sangat mengerikan dan terlihat sempurna sebagai seorang _ikemen._

Walaupun begitu, sifat dan gaya berpakaiannya yang tomboy tidak dapat menutupi sifat Tsundere miliknya dan juga ketakutannya pada hantu. Ya. Kido sangatlah takut pada hantu. Dan saat aku mendengar hal itu, perutku tak tahan menahan guncangan pada akal sehatku sendiri.

Mungkin jika aku tertawa, hal berbahaya akan terjadi pada diriku yang lemah ini. Aku akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya seperti Kano yang sudah sering merasakan hantaman tangan besi miliknya. Dia memang sangatlah kuat. Sebagai contoh adalah, pada saat dia menggendong tubuhku yang pingsan beberapa saat setelah bertemu dengan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Start Flashback~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Siang hari, di rumah baruku._

Aku berjalan sendirian sembari memikirkan permasalahanku yang sedangbenar-benar menumpuk sekarang. Saat ini bisa dibilang aku lebih suka sendiri. Salah satu contohnya adalah, aku selalu menempati tempat duduk yang berada tepat di sudut belakang kelasku. Tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari pandangan mata para teman-teman sekelasku. Aku sadar pada sifat kekanak-kanakanku yang sering kali mengganggu teman-temanku yang lain. Karena itu, aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengurangi—merubah sifat kekanak-kanakanku menjadi lebih dewasa sperti sekarang ini.

Ayah dan ibuku memanggilku yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan penyelesaian masalahku. Saat mendengar panggilan mereka, dengan secepat mungkin aku berjalan menemui mereka. Aku pun melihat mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan tertawa senang dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada tempat tinggal kita sekarang. Kedua orang tuaku dengan diikuti diriku seorang—menelusuri tiap-tiap lorong dan kamar yang terdapat di rumah baruku.

Inilah rumah baruku. Pemandangan mistislah yang akan kau temui bila menatap rumah berwarna abu-abu ini. Rumah ini memang sudah ada sejak lama, dan di dalam hati orang tuaku terdapat jiwa berpetualang yang sangat besar. Karena itu, saat melihat rumah ini dijual, mereka dengan sesegera mungkin meghabiskan tabungan milik mereka untuk membeli rumah tua ini.

Aku pun melihat sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat menarik. Langkahku tanpa kusadari terhenti karena pikiranku yang juga ikut terhenti lantaran penasaran dengan kamar yang ada di depanku sekarang.

Kedua orang tuaku yang melihatku berhenti berjalan kemudian bertanya padaku,"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Mereka menanyakan hal itu bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak,"aku terdiam,"bisa tinggalkan aku di sini saja? ada ruangan yang menarik di sini"upintaku pada mereka.

"Hmm, boleh," ibuku tersenyum,"asalkan kamu tidak menghancurkan ruangan yang kamu masuki, sayang," ibuku terkekeh pelan diikuti oleh kekehan ayahku yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, terserah apa kata ibu,"aku memutar bola mataku searah jarum jam.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkanku dengan lambaian punggung mereka yang seirama. Mataku pun beralih pada sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi telah berada di sampingku. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Ruangan yang mungkin bisa dibilang berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya. Lihat saja pintunya. Pintunya berbentuk seperti pintu kamar rumah tradisional jepang. Bukan pintu kamar pada rumah-rumah para warga-warga belanda tempo dulu.

Terdapat sebuah ukiran yang tampak seperti bunga sakura yang berwarna hitam, melekat pada pintu tersebut.. Aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut. _Gloomy_, itulah yang tersirat di pikiranku saat berada di dalamnya. Hawa dingin sangat terasa disana. Dan hawa dingin itulah yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri tegang. Mungkin itu perumpaan yang berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut, mataku tertuju pada lemari yang tertutupi sebuah kain tenun berkualitas tinggi yang telah diwarnai hitam oleh pemiliknya terdahulu. Dan secara refleks aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah lemari yang sekarang telah berada di hadapanku. Kuraba pelan dan kutarik kain tenun itu sekuat tenaga. Alhasil,debu-debu yang berada merangkai di atas kain tenun itu berterbangan dan membuat hidungku terasa gatal. Di dalam kain tenun tersebut, ternyata ada sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi. Ukirannya tidak main, sangat bagus dan sangat rumit.

"Wah, Keren."apresiasiku pada almari itu,"Kenapa ada orang yang mau meninggalkan benda sebagus dan semahal ini?"

Di lemari itu terdapat beberapa bagian. Dua bagian di atas digunakan untuk menggantung baju dan di bawahnya ada 6 bagian yang berbentuk loker. Aku melihat sebuah kunci yang tergantung disisi atas bagian lemari yang dapat digunakan untuk menggantung sebuah benda. Karena aku tahu aku tak terlalu tinggi, maka aku mencoba melompat beberapa kali untuk mengambil kunci tersebut. Dan, Satu, dua, tiga! Aku melompat sekuat tenaga, dan terambillah

"Akhirnya dapat juga kunci ini." ujarku sembari mengibaskan rambutku yang berantakan kebelakang.

Kupilih salah satu kunci dan kumasukan kunci yang telah kupilih ke dalam lubang kunci. kucoba satu-persatu, dan tak ada hasil sedikit pun. Aku pun mencoba kunci satunya dan kupilih loker yang berada paling bawah almari tersebut untuk kubuka.

_Ceklek_

"Yosh, Terbuka!" Seruku kegirangan dengan tangan menggenggam kunci yang baru saja kutarik.

Aku membuka loker tersebut. Aku melihat sebuah kaca yang berlapisi kayu jati tua yang kokoh. Debu yang membalur tidak sedikit pun menutupi keindahan kaca tersebut. Kaca yang cukup indah diantara kumpulan kaca yang ada di rumahku. Walaupun hanya kaca tangan, tapi terlihat cukup keren jika dibawa untuk pergi kemana saja. Aku berniat untuk menyimpannya. Kubawa kaca itu ke dalam kamar yang akan ku tempati dikala tidur mulai hari ini. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap. Resah jika kedua orang tuaku melihatku membawa kaca yang cukup indah tapi terkesan gloomy ini.

Kumasuki kamar baruku dan kututup pintunya perlahan. Aku berjalan perlahan dan setelah itu kurebahkan badanku ke atas kasur yang empuk ini. Aku memandangi kaca yang cukup mengetuk gerbang pintu rasa penasaranku. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengamati setiap inci kaca tangan aneh yang baru aku temukan di rumah aneh ini.

Mungkin kaca pemilik rumah ini yang lama. Tapi kenapa lemarinya juga masih berada disini? kuteruskan mataku mengamati bentuk dari kaca tersebut. Saat kuamati kaca tangan aneh itu, kutemukan pada bawah gagang kaca terdapat sebuah lubang kunci. Yang sama dengan kunci untuk membuka loker dimana kaca ini disimpan.

Kuambil kunci tersebut dari kantong celana jeans panjangku. Kupilih salah satunya dan kumasukan ke dalam lubang kunci yang terdapat pada gagang kaca tersebut. Kuputar kunci tersebut perlahan, dan terdengar suara bisikan pelan—

_Selamat datang, di dimensi yang berbeda ini._

Aku terlonjak, tanganku tertarik ke dalam kaca tersebut diikuti oleh badanku yang seketika melayang ke udara karena angin yang berasal dari dalam kaca yang sekarang menarikku ke dalamnya. Aku terbang tak menentu didalam sebuah lorong hitam bercahaya pelangi. Badanku menolak,tetapi ada sebuah tarikan—entah itu gaya magnet atau gravitasi yang menarikku sangat kuat hingga aku tak bisa menolak untuk melanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat-entah-dimana-itu.

Tarikan itu semakin keras dan cepat, hingga aku melihat sebuah dinding spiral tempat dimana kemungkinan besar adalah sebuah pusat dari tarikan tersebut. Mataku terpenjam kuat, tanganku berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depanku agar tak terbentur pada dinding spiral-pusat-gaya-tarik-tersebut.

"GYAAA—"

_BRUKK_

"Aww, sakit,"aku merintih kesakitan, kurasakan kakiku yang terkilir dan badanku yang terasa ngilu karena tertabrak seseorang saat aku jatuh. Kuamati bagian kakiku yang terkilir, kurasakan kakiku yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lembut dan kurus.

'Eh?'

Seketika diriku cengo. Merasa ada perubahan ekstrim yang terjadi pada diriku. Hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi padaku jika dipikirkan secara logika. Masih meraba-raba heran engkel kakiku yang terasa sakit, seseorang memegang pundakku perlahan dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"Kamu nggak apa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan bingung? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Cengo.

"Hey, kamu beneran nggak apa?"tanyanya khawatir, tangannya beralih ke pipiku yang mendingin.

Aku masih terdiam,"kamu siapa?"masih menerawang jauh pada seseorang yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Ia tersenyum,"namaku Shuuya Kano,"ia melepaskan tangannya dan ikut duduk di depanku,"salam kenal"ujarnya ceria.

Diam. Cengo. Tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"hey,"ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku yang memucat,"ada apa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Shuu…ya,"tangan telunjukku telah mengarah tepat pada wajahnya,"Kano…?"

"iya, aku Shuuya Kano,"ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya,"sebenarnya ada apa sih?"tanyanya lagi, sekarang nada bicaranya telah terlihat benar-benar kebingungan.

Aku terdiam.

"SHUUYA,"mataku terbelalak,"KANO?!"

Ia tersenyum melihat respon diriku yang sudah amat-sangat terlambat,"ya, aku Shuuya Kano, selamat siang,"

Sunyi seketika.

"GYAAA!"kesunyian terpecah oleh jeritan mahakarya milikku dan diikuti oleh hantaman tanganku yang menganai wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa sih?"tanyanya heran sembari mengelus pelan hidungnya yang dengan tak sengaja mendapatkan pukulan tapak suci dari tangan suci milikku.

"kamu Shuuya Kano?!"Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya,"jawabnya dengan bibir ranum miliknya yang sedikit maju karena ulahku.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?!"Tanyaku dengan sedikit mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Hah? Ya sudah jelas, aku kan tinggal disini,"jawabnya dengan nada innocent.

"Di-disini?"aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiriku, hasilnya pun sama seperti tadi, cengo.

"Hmm, kamu bukan berasal dari sini ya?"ia mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"masih cengo seperti biasa.

"Hmm, kalau begitu—"orang yang bernama Shuuya Kano itu pun tersenyum,"— selamat datang di dunia MekakuCity Actors!"serunya senang dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tengadahkan ke atas.

Aku terdiam

.

"HAAAAHHH?!"mataku terbelalak dan badanku sedikit terlonjak kebelakang,"ba-bagaimana mungkin?!"

Ia pun meloncat-loncat kegirangan,"Ya begitula—"

DUAKK

Seorang gadis bermabut hijau dengan jaket berwarna ungu menendang lelaki itu dengan amat keras. Sang lelaki yang mengaku bernama Shuuya Kano terlempar jauh. Gadis itu menatap kesal pada lelaki itu, dan iya pun langsung membentak Shuuya Kano.

"Kano!"ia berjalan mendekati lelaku berjaket hitam itu,"jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, bodoh."

DUAKK

Sang gadis ber-_style _tomboy itu memukul Shuuya Kano dan langsung menatap kearahku yang sedang kebingungan dan cengo. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku dan duduk tepat di depaku lalu meraba-raba pergelangan tanganku yang terkilir.

"Maafkan soal Kano, ya,"ia memijat pelan kakiku, aku merintih kesakitan,"aku yakin kau pasti sedang bingung sekarang, tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan menjagamu."

"Umm, terima kasih,"aku merasa sedikit lega,"Kido,"

Ia terdiam,"kau mengenalku?"

"A-ah, Yah, Begitulah,"aku tersenyum

"Kido, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu sih?"Kano mendekat kearah kita berdua.

"Karena kau hanya membuatnya resah, Kano."ia menatap tajam lelaki berjaket coklat itu.

Kano bergidik, ia langsung tak berkutik pada si cewek _ikemen _ini_,"_ba-baiklah,"

Kido menatapku,"sudah baikan?"tanyanya.

"Hum, sudah, jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya,"aku mencoba menggerak-gerakan kakiku,"terima kasih, Tsubomi Kido,"aku tersenyum, berterima kasih atas pijatan tangannya.

"WOOHH!"Seru Kano.

"Kano, kau berisik, kenapa sih?"Saut Kido sembari mengusap telinganya.

Ia mendekat,"Kau mengenalnya?!"ia bertanya padaku.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, ada apa?"jawabku.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"tanyanya girang.

"Begitulah,"jawabku cuek—mencoba untuk bersikap _cool _pada lelaki yang baru kukenal ini.

"Hmm, kalu begitu,"ia menggenggam tanganku yang mendingin,"Ayo kita bertemu dengan teman-temanku"ia menarikku pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu teman-temanmu para anggota Mekakushi Dan?"tanyaku dengan nafas tak menentu karena saat ini kita berlari bersama—diikuti oleh Kido tentunya.

Ia memperlambat larinya kemudian berjalan santai,"Ya! Benar sekali! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa tau Mekakushi Dan? Kamu selalu nonton kami, ya?" katanya sambil merangkul bahuku dengan usil.

"Ha-hah? Mana mungkin, aku kenal kalian karena teman-temanku suka sekali bercerita tentang kalian, dan mereka selalu menonton kalian dikelas, mana mungkin aku menonton MrkakuCity Actors? Seperti orang bodoh saja." Elakku karena aku tak mau dianggap sebagai penggemar mereka.

" Ah, jangan malu-malu, bilang saja, iya kan?"ia tersenyum licik.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin, Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan hal itu sekarang!"Kulepaskan rangkulan tangan Kano dari pundakku.

"Ah,bilang saja, nggak usah pakai acara malu-malu deh~"Ia terkekeh—menggodaku.

Selama perjalanan, ia tak kunjung bosan memaksaku mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan. Dan hal itu tak akan pernah kukatakan padanya ataupun orang-orang yang ada di Mekakushi Dan, walaupun aku cukup senang dengan anime ini, tapi tetap saja itu memalukan jika harus mengakui bahwa aku sering bahkan selalu menonton mereka—para orang-orang aneh dan bodoh. Dasar Kano!

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan, aku terus berselisih dengan Kano tentang masalah yang tak penting untuk dibahas saat ini. Ditambah lagi, si Kano yang berisik sekali—tidak berhenti berbicara menceritakan kisah-kisahnya di MekakushiDan pada orang yang baru ia kenal, aku. Padahal, Kido, <em>soulmate<em>-nya di dalam MekakushiDan hanya diam memperhatikan dan tak berkutik.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan lama membuatku merasa lelah, kami berhenti sejenak. Aku memang tak pernah berjalan jauh. Setiap aku pergi ke sekolah, berbelanja, pergi les, aku selalu menggunakan mobil yang menggunakan bantuan sorang supir.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan sendiri maupun bersama teman seperti ini. Aku hanya boleh berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga ataupun orang suruhan orang tuaku. Jadi disuatu sisi, aku merasa senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan bersama mereka berdua, sekarang.

Aku, Kano, dan Kido, berhenti dihalte bus, kemungkin mereka tahu jika aku merasa benar-benar kelelahan. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menaikki bus untuk sampai ke markas mereka.

Di seberang jalan, aku melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang mengenakan headphone, dengan badan yang tinggi, dan memakai baju serba hitam. Ia berdiri layaknya orang lemah disana.

Aku melihatnya, tetapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Kido, Kano, kenapa mereka berdua seperti tak melihat apa-apa? Apa mataku yang sedang sakit? Kalau saja itu hanya imajinasiku saja, kenapa orang itu tidak hilang setelah aku menutup mataku? Orang itu masih terus berdiri, tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti sedikitpun.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk kearahku. Ia menatapku dengan lekatnya hingga membuat diriku bergidik. Aku merasa takut, sekaligus terganggu, dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu. Matanya yang berwarna kuning itu benar benar melihatku dalam-dalam, seakan mengamati suatu hal yang berada jauh di dalam diriku.

Dengan gemetar, aku yang ketakutan segera menggenggam prgelangan tangan Kano. Kano menoleh, melihat air wajahku yang ketakutan, ia langsung mencari letak dimana mataku sedang melihat.

"Ka-kau," kata kano melihat pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun seketika tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang berwarna kuning membelalak padaku. Seakan mentertawakan dan mentertawakan apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang dan di masa lalu.

"TU-TUNGGU! HENTIKAN! JANGAN DIA!" bentak Kano pada pemuda bermata kuning tersebut.

Aku menatap Kano lalu pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba badanku bertambah lemah, kakiku seakan tak kuat menjadi tumpuan badanku yang sedang berdiri ini. Pandangan mataku yang awalnya jelas memburam dan lama-kelamaan menghitam dan—

_BRUKK_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Maukah kamu kembali ke dalam duniamu yang sebenarnya?' _kata seseorang—entah siapa itu, dengan suara yang amat lembut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku waspada.

'_Aku adalah orang yang memasukanmu ke dalam dunia ini, dunia yang memiliki dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia yang selama ini kau tempati,'_

"Siapa kau?! Dan apa maumu memasukanku ke dalam dunia bodoh ini?!"bentakku kesal.

'_Perbaikilah sifatnya'_

"Sifat? Sifat apa maksudmu?!"

'_pergilah, dan carilah apa yang kumaksud tadi, hanya itulah tugasmu,"_

"Hey, tunggu sebentar, jelaskan padaku!"

'_Aku tak punya waktu banyak, sampai jumpa,'_

"Hey, Tungg—!"

**.**

_BBZZTTT_

_**.**_

"Hey, kamu tidak apa, kan?"seorang dengan suara familiar menanyakan keadaanku.

Mataku terbuka perlahan—"Ka-kano?"

"Iya? Ada yang sakit?"ia menanyakan keadaanku dengan khawatir.

Aku melihat sekelilingku—"Aku dimana?"

"Haha, kamu sekarang berada di dalam markas yang aku dan Kido janjikan untukmu,"ia tertawa pelan, tapi sepertinya tidak sepenuh berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Inilah markas anggota kami, MekakushiDan"kata kido sembari tersenyum dan duduk disebelahku.

"Tunggu, bukannya seharusnya aku masih berdiri di halte bus dan—" aku teringat lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut sembari menggambarkan sosoknya yang menakutkan di dalam anganku.

"Kamu pingsan setelah bertatapan dengan Kuroha, jadi Kido langsung membawamu kesini dengan menggendongmu, haha~ dia sangat kuat, ya?" ia menjelaskannya dengan tertawa walaupun alisnya sedikit turun.

" Kuroha? Siapa dia?"tanyaku heran, sebelumnya aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu karena sebenarnya aku tak pernah membaca manga anime ini dan animenya pun baru berjalan setengahnya.

"Dia, orang yang memakai baju serba hitam tadi~"ia mengusap keningku, mengecek suhu tubuhku yang sempat tinggi saat aku pingsan tadi.

"Begitu ya,"aku menepis tangan Kano dari keningku,'laki-laki tadi rupanya,'batinku.

"kalau begitu,"saut Kido,"kamu pasti kenal mereka, kan?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk di sisi lain ruangan ini.

"Mungkin,"aku menunjuk salah satu dari mereka,"dia Shintarou, dia Konoha, dia Seto, dia Momo, Dia Hibiya dan dia—"

"Sudah cukup,"sela Kido,"kamu pasti sudah kenal semua anggotanya."

Aku mengangguk dengan percaya diri, karena aku memang tahu nama mereka semua.

"Benar sekali~ Ternyata kamu memang sangat memperhatikan kami, ya~?"Tiba-tiba Kano memelukku dengan senangnya.

Aku yang merasa terganggu, langsung melepaskan pelukan buaya Shuuya Kano yang tergategorikan sangat erat itu,"Hey! Apaan sih?! Lepaskan!"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu, aku tahu kok, kalau kamu senang mendapatkan pelukan dariku~" ia kembali memelukku dengan erat, pasti agar aku tak dapat melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Aku yang merasa malu dan tentunya terganggu langsung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kano, yang tentu tak dapat dilepaskan. "Kano bodoh! lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang! Sesak tau! "bentakku padanya.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah! Kamu yang seperti ini malah kelihatan jauh lebih manis~"ia masih terus memelukku.

"Aku ini tidak manis! Cepat lepaskan!"kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Kido berdecak lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Kalau begitu selamat datang dikelompok kami, kau akan menjadi anggota yang ke-10," ia melihat kearahku lalu memberikan senyuman selamat datang kepadaku.

" Ya! Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan, sayangku" Kano memelukku semakin erat.

"Kano bodoh! lepaskan! Sesak tau! "aku melepaskan pelukannya yang tadi sempat melemah.

Ia tersenyum nakal,"Apa? Sesak? Mau kuberi nafas buatan? " ia memegang daguku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"GYAAA! Nggak mauuu—!"

_DUAAK_

Aku memukul wajah Kano dengan tanganku. Pukulanku itu sakit!Karena itu, jangan main main denganku! Ingat baik baik hal itu Kano! Dasar Om Pedofil bodoh!

"Aw, sakit, Hey! Aku baik padamu! Kenapa kau malah memukul wajahku?!" seru Kano padaku menahan sakit.

" Malah Tanya kenapa lagi! Karena kamu telah memelukku! Perbaiki sifat burukmu itu! Dasar laki-laki mesum!"Seruku marah padanya.

" Tapi jangan main pukul, dong,"ia menggembungkan pipinya sembari mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Itu balasannya! Bukankah daritadi aku sudah bilang lepaskan?!"Eramku padanya.

" Iya sih, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?!" sahutku sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kano terdiam. Suasana di markas rahasia mereka menjadi hening. Semua mata para anggota Mekakushi Dan mengarah padaku. Seakan mengamatiku yang menjadi _murid_ baru disini.

Diriku bergidik dan langsung aku mencari topik untuk memecahkan suasana sedingin es ini,"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kan tidak memilikii kekuatan mata seperti kalian, jadi apa aku pantas berada di kelompok ini? "tanyaku pada Kido untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Masalah itu, ya?"Kido menumpu dagu,"aku yakin kamu memilikii suatu kekuatan mata terstentu, karena saat menatap Kuroha, dia kelihatan senang, jadi aku yakin pasti ada yang suatu hal yang berbeda dari dirimu."Singkatnya

"Tapi kalau aku punya kekuatan mata, bukankah seharusnya aku bisa menggunakannya?"tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku sedikit ke kanan.

"Ya, pasti bisa."ia menatap keluar jendela dengan amat serius.

"Lalu, kekuatan mata apa yang aku miliki sekarang?"aku terus bertanya.

"Kalau kamu menanyakan hal itu pada kami, jelas kami tidak mengetahuinya," laki laki yang menggenakan baju berwarna hijau itu membalas apa yang aku katakan sembari tersenyum,"kau kenal aku?"

"Ya, Seto, kan?"aku membalas senyumnya.

"Yup, benar sekali,"ia menepuk tangannya dua kali,"salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal juga,"aku terdiam,"lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mengetahui kekuatan mata yang aku miliki? "

"Hmm, itu mudah, tenang saja, tapi pertama, ceritakan bagaimana masa lalumu?" kata kido sembari menggenggam lenganku.

"Masa laluku? Untuk apa?"tanyaku heran.

"Begitulah, cepat jelaskan"ia memburu perkataanku.

"Banyak kok, untuk apa?"

"Sebutkan saja, taka apa, " kata Seto mengentengkan.

"Maaf, tapi,"aku menatap kearah Kido,"Aku sudah tak ingat lagi masa kecilku seperti apa." jawabku dengan sedikit meninggikan suara.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah, cepat ceritakan."Kido mendorongku kearah sofa dengan kasar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu,"elakku sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kido pada lenganku.

"Jangan bodoh, cepat cerita—"Tiba-tiba, Kido terbelalak, Matanya ketakutan melihat mataku yang sekarang saling bertatapan dengannya," TUNGGU! MAAFKAN AKU! TI—"

.

_BZZTT_

.

'_Mama, Papa, tolong, hiks hiks,"_

"Siapa itu?"

'_Kakak yang disana, tolong aku, aku takut, hikshiks,'_isak anak itu pada Kido.

"Kau—"mata Kido terbelalak.

'_Kakakk! Tolong aku! Disini panas! Aku tidak tahan!'_

Kido mundur beberapa langkah,"jadi kau itu—"

'_Kakak! Tolong aku! Papa dan Mama tidak mau mebantuku! Mereka semua tertidur lelap! Mereka tak mendengar suaraku! Huhuhu'_tangisan anak kecil itu memilukan hati Kido.

"khh, maafkan aku,"

'_Kakak! Papa Mama Kenapa?! Kenapa mereka tidak ingin bangun?! Kenapa mereka semua menghitam?! Kenapa mereka semua tampak rapuh?! Kenapa kak?'_

Kido terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

'_Kakak! Disini Panas keluarkan aku tolong! Ada orang-orang dewasa yang memegangiku lalu memasukanku ke dalam lemari dan tiba-tiba lemari ini tidak bisa terbuka!'_

Kido mencoba mendekat. Seorang anak tengah terkuruh di dalam lemari kaca. Wajah anak itu penuh dengan luka lebam dan sayatan, serta air mata suci yang berlinang terus-menerus membasuh luka-luka yang menghiasi kemanisan wajah anak tersebut. Di bawah lemari kaca itu, tergolek dua sosok mayat, laki dan perempuan, yang telah digorok kepala dan lehernya telah terbakar kakinya.

Terdengar suara atap dan ternit berjatuhan. Angin-angin semerah darah telah menyapa baju Kido. Kepulan awan hitam telah memenuhi ruangan serta rongga paru-parunya. Sembari meneteskan air mata serta dibayang-bayangi oleh masa kecilnya yang memilukan, Ia mencoba membuka almari tersebut sekuat tenaga. Dan—

BRAKK

Ternit telah jatuh tepat di atas lemari kaca tersebut. Memecahkan tiap-tiap kekokohan dan bayang-bayang kesedihan dan kepedihan yang telah dipantulkan almari kaca tersebut. Kido terbelalak. Almari kaca dan anak tersebut telah hancur di tangannya. Ia pun menangis, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

'Kau ingin mengubahnya kan?'bisik seseorang.

"Si-siapa kau?"ujar Kido—sedikit terisak.

'Bantulah dia jika kau ingin mengubahnya, kau tahu kan jika itu adalah masa lalunya?'

"Jadi itu benar masa lalunya?"Tanya Kido sembari mengusap pipinya yang berair karena terkena tetes air mata miliknya sendiri.

'Ya, Bantulah dia,'

"Bagaimana caraku membantunya?!"Seru Kido.

'Bantulah dia, selamat tinggal,'

"Apa Maksud—"

.

_BZZTT_

.

"Hahh, Haahh, Hahh,"Kido terengah-engah—terbangun dari tidur siangnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kido, kau memimpikan apa?"tanyaku resah padanya.

Ia terbelalak lalu melihat ke arahku dan menggenggam erat-erat tanganku,"aku akan membantumu."

Cengo, seperti biasa,"hah? Apa maksudmu, Kido?"

"Tak apa, yang terpenting aku akan membantumu,"ia terdiam,"jangan bertanya 'kenapa'."titahnya.

Aku terdiam, dan semenjak saat itu dia terus mengawasiku bersama Kano dan Seto, tak lupa anggota Mekakushi Dan lainnya juga. Dan aku pun merasa ada sesuatu yang telah mereka sembunyikan dariku yang terlihat sangat rahasia.

.

Menyakitkan—

.

Dan memilukan—

.

* * *

><p>End Flashback~<p>

* * *

><p>"PAGI SEMUANYAA! NEE! AKU DAPAT TEMPAT MENARIK UNTUK BERLIBUR MUSIM PANAS LOH! LIHAT LIHAT! PANTAI DISINI BENAR-BENAR INDAH! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA SEMUA PERGI KESANA?!"Suara <em>speaker <em>menggema di seluruh ruangan membuat seluruh penghuni markas MekakushiDan terlonjak kaget.

"Ene! Jangan berteriak sekeras itu! Kau tahu kan kalau kau ada di dalam alat-alat elektronik?! Dan harusnya kau berfikir jika suara yang kau keluarkan itu dikeluarkan oleh speaker!"Eram Shintaro pada Ene yang sedang berada di monitor TV yang penuh dengan gambar pantai yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

"Hehe, Maaf, tapi, ayolah, kita pergi! Ketua! Ayo kita berlibur! Kita kan tak pernah berlibur bersama,"seru Ene bersemangat.

"Hmm? Bukankah itu melelahkan?"ujar Kido dingin.

"Tapi benar juga, kita tak pernah pergi bersama-sama kan? Aku ingin mencoba melihat apakah Hibiya bisa berenag apa tidak,"kekeh Momo sembari melirik kearah Hibiya.

"Apa Maksudmu, Tante Berdada Besar?!"Hibiya terlonjak dari sofa,"sudah jelas aku bisa, aku kan laki-laki!"ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa, kecil?!"Eram Momo.

"Kau yang pertama kali memulai!"Sahut Hibiya.

Kido membuang nafas,"bagaimana dengan yang lain?"ia menatap kearah anggota MekakushiDan yang lainnya.

"Kalau aku dan dia pasti iya!"Seru Kano sembari merangkulku.

"Aku memang ingin pergi ke pantai, tapi,"aku terdiam,"aku tidak akan bersamamu saat berada disana, bodoh!"seruku—memukul Kano dengan amat Keras.

"Sakitt—"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri."Aku memalingkan wajahku yang bermimik marah.

"Iya-iya, maaf,"sesal Kano.

"Ta-tapi aku tak yakin bisa bertemu banyak orang dengan baju terbuka,"resah Mary.

"Tak apa, Mary, kita cari pakaian yang tertutup untukmu,"saran Seto.

"Terima kasih, Seto,"Mary tersenyum.

"Sama-sama,"ia balik tersenyum.

"lalu Konoha?"Tanya Kido.

*Konoha mengangguk*

"Kalau begitu, besok kita akan pergi ke pantai,"ujar Kido sembari tersenyum kepada kita semua.

"Tapi, sebelum itu,"Momo merangkul sang ketua,"Ayo kita membeli bikini dan pakaian mini untuk pergi ke pantai!"Serunya girang.

"Hah?"Kido terlonjak kanget.

"Ayo Ketua! Kita lihat betapa mulus dan seksinya dirimu jika mengenakan pakaian wanita! HA HA!"Seru Momo sembari mengikat sang Ketua _ikemen _itu.

"Hey, jangan bercanda!"elak Kido.

"Musim panas ini akan jadi musim panas yang paling menyenangkan diantara musm panas lain, oke teman?!"Tanya Momo pada anggota Mekakushi Dan lain.

"YOSHA!"Seru anggota MekakushiDan lainnya—kecuali Konoh, Shintaro, dan Hibiya

.

.

Continues in next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

ada typo(s)? mohon dimaafkan UvU)b Mauthor tak sempurna, dan Mauthor ngerti betul hal itu.

LOL ini beda banget sama apa yang Mauthor pikirin UvU)b apalagi akhirnya. HOHOHIHI #ketawa licik

nggak tau ni chapter bakal lanjut apa bakal lanjrit, Mauthor tak peduli UvU)b /lemparbotol/

so, Mauthor ngebetulin+ngepublish ff Mauthor yang lama yang Zuper Duper Acaqz Adhul waktu Mauthor Zakithh/uhuk/ /batuk/

Mau request chapter selanjutnya bakal gimana boleh UvU)b Mauthor persilahkan dan akan Mauthor kerjakan dengan segenap hati dan kekuatan (niat juga kalo ada/dilemparlabtop/ /labtopnyaMauthor tangkep/ /Mauthor simpen labtopnya/)

Thanks~ RnR plz~ UvU)b


End file.
